


Friend from the Past

by Mayo4life



Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Different Sole Survivors, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayo4life/pseuds/Mayo4life
Summary: Waking up in the waste land wasn't so bad after all.Meanwhile the Ex-Mayor MacCready meets an old friend from his past. How did he get here? How does he still look just like how he remembers? and Why does my heart speed up when he smiles at me? These are questions he thinks of when it comes to the stupid mungo.





	1. Dogmeat?!

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck it I'll write it myself, since know one thought of writing it.  
> BTW (m/n4)- fallout 4 sole survivor  
> (n/m)- fallout 3 sole survivor.

The only thing you heard while a flash of white blinds you making you close your eyes shut, the sound of guns shooting and the rumble of explosions that rack through your bones. When the ringing and the blinding light stops its assault, you open your eyes again just to close them again from pain, you feel a migraine coming up, you notice that you were laying on your back, and the sound that was around you has disappeared. Opening your eyes slowly and siting up you glance around your surrounding looking for the battle that was surrounding you not that long ago. You notice that you were completely alone in the middle of the waste land but looking around you notice it looks different than how you remember, having been walking everywhere and exploring since you got out of Vault 101. It seemed so long ago now that you think about it you learned so much now since getting out. Standing up you dust yourself off and grab your trusty gun that was laying right next to you, hearing a faint noise from the distance you ready your gun to take aim at whatever creature was probably out to get you. As the bark gets closer you see a small four-legged creature running towards you, and there also was a much large shape farther behind the animal? maybe? You hear the noise much clearly now that it’s getting closer, barking you hear barking coming from it, it’s a dog. You see the dog and the person running behind it, you notice that their shouting at the dog to slow down. As the dog stops in front of you, you look at it and

 **“DOGMEAT!!”** you can’t believe it how did he get here he left right after what happened to dad. You tried looking for him but other had told you ones helps people in need he finds others who need it.

 ***BARK*** he sits in front of you and looks up with a lopsided dog grin. You drop to the floor and hug your old friend trying really hard not to cry.

 **“Hey, don’t mean to interrupt but you are hugging my dog”** you look towards the voice that rudely interrupted your reunion with Dogmeat. Holding onto Dogmeat a little tighter you sneer at the person, how dare they Dogmeat doesn’t belong to anyone.

 **“Sorry Sorry…..the names’ (n/m4)”** they reach out their hand waiting for a hand shake. Your reluctantly let go of Dogmeat and stand up, reaching out you grab his hand and shake it.

 **“(n/m)”** letting go of his hand you scratch Dogmeat as he rubs himself on your leg. You look down and notice the joy on his cute face, god you missed him.

 **“He really likes you uh?”**  They again interrupt our little moment, never the less I ignore it and smile towards him.

 **“Ya.. me and Dogmeat have a history, he was there when I needed him the most.”** They smile back, you take a better look at them and notice that they were awfully clean for someone who was living in the waste land.

 **“so, what were you doing in the middle of nowhere**?” they snap me out of my thoughts.

 **“I don’t know, I woke up here?”** I look down and start to frown while thinking on why I woke up here.

 **“Well your lucky I found you Boston isn’t how it used to be.”** I snap my head looking into their eyes in shock. BOSTON!? I’ve heard of it but not much, it’s the old name before the bombs dropped.

 **“I’m in the Commonwealth?” t** hey nod confidently seeming proud of just hearing the name. How can I be in Commonwealth its far from D.C. Three Dog is going to flip when he hears I teleported to the Commonwealth.

 **“Yup! From your reaction you didn’t plan on visiting”** They drop their smile in concern. I drop down and hug Dogmeat again in a panic. How am I going to get back home? Where am I going to sleep?

 **“hey, don’t worry you can stay at one of my settlements, then we can figure out how to get you back to…” t** hey pat me on my back in a comforting way, trying to reassure me.

 **“D.C…Washington D.C”** I look back up at them and nod at their idea. They smile and help me off the ground.

 **“Oh, I know someone from there maybe they can help you out?”** they let go of my hand and put their arm around my neck. They guide me towards the way they came from. Dogmeat happily trots in front of us. At least I met him again.


	2. Welcome to Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting another old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's fucking do this!  
> If you see any misspells hit me up ill fix them.

The sun was burning into your skin making you feel uncomfortable. It was much brighter in the Commonwealth than in D.C. Looking around you can see a bridge leading to a fortified sanctuary. Crossing the bridge leading to doors. (n/m4) turns around and smiles from ear to ear, Dogmeat sitting right next to him also happy.

 **“Welcome to Sanctuary!”** They spread their arms up towards the sky in excitement as the doors open slowly.

  
 ***bark*** Dogmeat runs inside already knowing were to go. Barking like theirs no tomorrow alerting everyone inside. You can hear a bunch of hellos being yelled towards the little puppy dog. Stepping inside the gated of sanctuary you notice how clean it is compared to the ones you’ve seen before, in a way it feels just like how you felt finding Oasis back in D.C, like theirs hope for the future.

  
Dogmeat’s POV:

  
Running inside sanctuary after a long adventure is the best way to make me feel happy, hearing all the people around me shouting my name in a greeting. Sticking out my tongue I look towards everyone that shouts and greeting them back with a bark. I run around sanctuary looking for someone I know would be happy to see (n/m), I walk into the house that all (n/m4)’s friends stay at. I hear my name and look to see it was Nick that had called me, I trot towards the couch in the middle of the room where he is sitting down, I sit in front of him and he pats my head.

  
**“Good to see you back safe Dogmeat where’s (n/m4)?”** He asks me while scratching behind my ear. I bark back at him trying to tell him he’s somewhere in Sanctuary. He smiles at me somehow knowing what I said. I move away from Nick to continue my search. I walk into one of the rooms where I see the person I was looking for.

  
(n/m)’s POV:

  
(n/m4) introduces me to some of the locals of Sanctuary everyone looks so happy and relaxed like there isn’t anything that can hurt them. Next thing I know I’m quickly falling to the ground, feeling disoriented I hold my head with one of my hands, I notice that my other hand is underneath whatever knocked me down. I let go of my head and sit up from the floor holing myself up with my free hand. look down on what was clinging to me and see a man hugging me like I would disappear if he lets go. Not knowing what to do so I pat his back trying to get his attention. He lets go and looks at me in the eyes, then I notice that his on the verge of crying. Do I know this guy? Why is he so happy to see me, enough to be in the verge of tears? He doesn’t bother getting of my lap to rub his eyes trying to hide the fact he was about to cry, and just smiles at me with the brightest smile I have ever seen. With out thinking my arm that was underneath him reaches out I notice what I was doing and take back my arm before I got to touch him. we sit there with him on my lap staring at each other.

  
**“Well looks like you and MacCready know each other”** (n/m4) voice breaks our ‘little moment’, and the man on top of me springs up realizing he was still on me. He covers his face that was red in embarrassment, (n/m4) laughing like there was no tomorrow. Wait did he just say…

  
**“MacCready?!!”** I look between them in shocking looking for confirmation. It can’t be a MacCready I thought the Mayor told me he was alone that’s why he was in Little lamp light. Maybe he’s a distant relative, or a random guy with the same name. (n/m4) smacks MacCready trying to stifle his laughs and looks towards me.

  
**“yup! Robert Joseph MacCready!”** he smiles even wider when I look at him in shock and confusion. I’m shook. How can this guy have the same name as the Mayor? I look him up and down noticing that he does kind of look like what I pictured the young Mayor to look when he’s older. Macready looks at me after he removes his hands from his face trying to act like nothing happened. He walks towards me and reaches his hand to help me up off the floor. I reach out and take it he pulls me up without a struggle, he’s strong for someone that looks pretty scrawny. He holds my hand a bit longer than necessary, but it feels good in a weird way. He lets go and smiles again with the smile that makes my heart beat a little faster.  
“(n/m) how do you still look young you fucki-…ugh darn Mungo” He catches himself from saying a swear, weird. Wait he called me mungo, the only people that I know that call others Mungo’s are the Little Lamplighters back in D.C. He said I still look young what does that mean? I’m so lost and confused. Guess I should my feeling because he smiles even larger, if that even possible and chuckles. Which confuses me more and try to get answers from (n/m4) but he’s gone. Not knowing what to do, or how this guy knows me I go with my gut.

  
 **“Mayor?”** like the speed of light he embraces me again in a rib crushing hug.

  
**“good to see ya mungo”** I can’t believe it how is this man the mayor? he’s a kid.

  
MacCready’s POV:

  
My peaceful nap was interrupted by a bark and a weigh against my chest. I open my eyes reluctantly and look at Dogmeat happily licking at my face.

  
**“Gross Dogmeat, get off!”** I playfully push him away from my face. He jumps off the bed while I sit up to get off. He barks again to get my attention.

  
**“what is it boy, do you want to show me something?”** He leads me outside into the blazing sun and guides me towards the front. I can hear people in the distance talking about a new face with (n/m4).  
As Dogmeat trots in front of me I look around spotting (n/m4) and someone else, they look familiar. I notice their wearing an old vault 101 suit, I haven’t seen one since…..(n/m)!! The person standing next to (n/m) turns around and with out thinking I run towards them and knocking them into the ground in a hug. Can’t believe it’s (n/m), they just disappeared after a mission for the fucking Brotherhood, damn mungo was to nice for their own good. I could feel tears trying to break free, they almost did when they patted my back, their hands felt just like how I remembered. I reluctantly let go of them to look at their face. FUCK! THEIR STILL HOT. Their eyes still fucking pierce my heart just like the first time I met them all those years ago, when I was the Mayor of Lamplight.

  
**“Well looks like you and MacCready know each other”** (n/m4) voice startles both of us, fucker. Oh, shit I’m still sitting on them, jumping up I hide my face knowing I was red like the belly of a Gulper. I can’t believe I was sitting on their fucking lap…how long was I there? Hearing (n/m4) laughing their fucking balls/tits off, I grow even redder.

  
**“MacCready?!!”** (n/m) shouts my name in shock. I peer at them thru my hands, taking a good look at them, you gotta be shitting me. They look exactly like how they fucking used to when I was a little shit. Walking towards Them help them up off the ground, God their so fucking cute with their confused fucking face. I can’t help but smile at them, hoping they don’t notice how much of a crush I have since I was little. Their just so fucking perfect their strong, nice, and brave anyone would want to fuck them.

  
**“(n/m) how do you still look young you fucki-…ugh darn mungo”** Shit I got carried away and almost broke my promise. How can a person be so cute, shit their gonna kill me with their damn cuteness.

  
**“Mayor?”** Hearing them call me mayor brought so many memories of me hate flirting with them, calling them names just so that they wouldn’t see how they got under my fucking skin. I smile even wider thinking back on those days were I ‘accidentally’ fall asleep on their side while listening to their adventures out in the waste land. I can’t help but hug them again until I can engrave myself into their fucking bones.

  
 **“good to see ya again mungo”** I could feel his arms snake around me in the most satisfying hug in my life.

  
**“Well..WELL MacCready aren’t you going to introduce us to your knew friend?”** FUCK!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried making them longer can't sorry ill just post chapters faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Chill with the criticism aight' I don't need that shit. Love is appreciated tho. Its short chapters because writing gives me diabetes or some shit at least ill post as fast as i can type to compensate.


End file.
